Body of a Spirit Medium
by OrionFowl
Summary: What if Maya couldn't hold onto Tahrust Inmee during 6-3? Well, an unexpected person comes riding to her rescue- and does something equally unexpected, just to cheer Maya up. Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, and Femslash February 2017.


**A/N: Hello, everyone! Orion Fowl here with the first smut piece of 2017, as we haven't had one in a while. Like a lot of my writings on this account, you can thank the Ace Attorney Kink Meme for this. For today's morsel, a little fun with a specific aspect of Case 3 from SoJ. So now, it's time for femslash!**

* * *

 **Body of a Spirit Medium**

The court was naturally alarmed when the channeled Tahrust Inmee suddenly slammed his head into the witness stand. The alarm became confusion when Maya Fey was the one to lift her head- with her robes still bunched around her waist.

For a moment Maya didn't know why almost everyone was staring. Then she looked down.

"Kyyaaa!" Maya screamed, covering her chest on instinct. A red, humiliated blush went up her face, and when tears began to leak from the corner of her eyes a voice cut through the courtroom-

"Everyone, look away from Maya this instant!" Ema Skye shouted as she stormed her way towards Maya. The forensics detective immediately covered Maya from the crowd's eyes using her own body.

"I'm going to check up on Maya's condition. If any of you take a peek, you'll be ejected from the courtroom by me and my Snackoos!" Ema said angrily. Looking around, the people in the stands all covered their eyes, as did the judge.

To their credit, both Prosecutor Sahdmadhi and Phoenix Wright had turned away the moment Maya had lifted herself from the stand, Nahyuta with his usual grace and Phoenix with his usual...lack of grace. Reassured, Ema finally turned her attention to Maya.

After hearing about her for so long from Mr. Wright, Ema had been anxious to finally get to know Maya- and the two in fact wound up bonding really quickly. So it was with a tenderness that most didn't associate with Ema that the detective lay her hands on Maya's face and lifted it. The spirit medium was still red-faced and crying.

"Hey, are you okay, Maya?" Ema asked. "It didn't hurt when Mr. Inmee left your body so abruptly?"

"N-no. But this was my first big spirit channeling since I finished my training," Maya said, sniffling. "And I couldn't keep Mr. Inmee channeled. I'm no good as a spirit medium..."

"Look, I may not understand this mystical stuff that well yet," Ema said. "But from what I could tell, you did just fine! So what if Mr. Inmee left? You can just call him back."

"Well, I could. But he'd probably just escape again," Maya said, still struggling with her damaged confidence.

It was then that Ema got a crazy idea. This was the absolute worst place for this, but if it put a smile on her girlfriend's face again, there was no other choice.

"Well, I like your body better when you're not channeling anyone anyways," Ema said softly, before leaning in to kiss Maya. While surprised, Maya reciprocated the kiss, removing her arms from her chest to place her hands around the detective's waist.

Upon seeing this, Ema smirked and lay her hands on Maya' bare breasts, squeezing them gently, causing a sudden moan from the spirit medium.

"Ah! Ema, what are you doing? People are going to hear us," Maya said, seeing that some members of the audience were looking up at the noise. Even Nick and Prosecutor Sahdmadhi twitched like they wanted to turn back around.

"Well the people had better keep to themselves. And you'd better try to keep quiet, if you can," Ema said as she continued to massage Maya's breasts, knowing what her words would do. As long as she stood in front of Maya, no one could actually see anything.

"So that's how it's going to be! Well, let's see how you like this!" With that Maya began squeezing Ema's butt, causing the forensics detective to suppress her own moaning. Ema got more aggressive, pinching Maya's nipples then kissing the spirit medium to keep her quiet.

Without thought, one of Ema's hands slipped into Maya's robes, into her panties, and reached her pussy with the other hand still playing with Maya's bare chest. "I just need to do one last thing to make sure Maya's okay!" Ema called out loud for everyone else's benefit.

Always the mischievous one, Maya responded by using one of her hands to undo the zipper on Ema's pants, slipping into the detective's panties as well. Both of them were too turned on by each other to even consider stopping.

Without a word Ema and Maya began fingering each other, rubbing each other's pussies with increasing speed. Their moans in turn grew louder, too loud to be completely suppressed, but the women just didn't care anymore. They kissed feverishly, while their free hands roamed over each other's bodies.

The orgasm came so suddenly Ema and Maya only had enough time to muffle the scream by biting into each other's neck, guaranteeing an impressive hickey later. Their bodies went limp, but they managed to keep each other up.

Finally, Ema helped Maya put her robes back on. "Take as long as recess as you need," Ema said, smiling. "And try the channeling of Mr. Inmee again. I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Ema," Maya said, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Okay, everyone can look now!" Ema said, walking towards the exit of the courtroom as if nothing happened. If the crowds could figure out what just happened, they were clearly far too nosy. And if anyone tried to bring it up to Ema or Maya, they really would get the ultimate Snackoo punishment, right in their face.

* * *

 **A/N: *shrugs* I really don't know how to explain this one-shot other than, "it just happened". I did get to explore something new, if nothing else. Tell me what you all thought how this was executed. Until then, this has been Orion Fowl, and thank you for visiting my Corner of Romance!**


End file.
